legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act III: Episodes 7 and 8: Reflections/Transcript
Part 1 Characters Heroes Princess Luna (Present and Flashback) Dr. Leonard Church (Flashback) Littlefoot's Mother (Flashback) Littlefoot (Flashback and mentioned in the present) Agent North (Flashback) Agent Carolina (Flashback) The Counselor (Flashback) Agent Washington (Present and Flashback) Princess Celestia (Present) Villains Amon (Flashback) The Didact (Flashback) Transcript (RECAP COMING LATER) Reflections, Part 1 Aboard Infinity in Earth Orbit December 7, 2013 (Luna is looking out the observation deck window. Celestia and Agent Washington approaches.) Princess Celestia:'' Luna, is everything alright?'' Princess Luna:'' Yes, I am okay, sister.'' Princess Celestia:'' Are you sure, Luna? I can tell when something's wrong.'' Princess Luna: ''(Sigh)It's James. I worry about losing another honorary member.'' Wash: ''Technically, Mustang isn't even a member of the Order. He's just an ally.'' Princess Luna: ''Well, Carolina, Koji, and Connecticut liked him as if he WERE a member.'' Wash: ''I see. Same here. He's a good kid.'' (Wash turns and looks at Luna) Wash: ''We've lost a member last year. Is that why you're worried?'' Princess Luna:'' Yes, David.'' Wash:'' How is Littlefoot doing ever since?'' Princess Celestia:'' He's doing okay. I've spoke with him yesterday to check up on him. So what what happened to his mother?'' Wash: ''We were on Sidewinder.'' (Flashback) On the icy surface of Sidewinder. October 4, 2012 Wash: ''(Voice) We were trying to stop Amon and the Equalists from gaining LOKI's weapon controls.'' (Agent Carolina is thrown to a wall of ice. She gets back up.) Carolina: ''You're not that tough.'' Amon: ''Don't underestimate me.'' (Amon rushes to attack Carolina. Carolina evades to the side. Amon catches up to her and knocks her to the ground.) Amon:'' I told you not to underestimate me.'' Wash: ''How the hell did you end up here?!'' Amon: ''That's something that you will never know.'' (Amon then attacks Wash. Wash tries to attack, but is injured in the process. Carolina moves to help, but is soon overpowered. Agent North Dakota then activates his comm.) Agent North:'' Mother of Invention, come in!'' FILSS: ''Go ahead, Agent North.'' Agent North: ''FILSS, we need an ordinance drop. Code Blue!'' (Aboard the Mother of Invention) Counselor: ''Sir, I believe we've been issued Code Blue. She's wants us to send her down to the surface.'' Director: ''Agent Texas has not been cleared for this mission, Counselor.'' Counselor:'' It isn't Agent Texas, sir. It's HER.'' (The Director looks in surprise.) Director:'' Is she really HERE, counselor?'' Counselor: ''Yes Director.'' Director: ''Then I won't go against her wishes. Give her what she wants. FILSS, Send her down!'' FILSS: ''Of course, Director.'' Director: ''Counselor, I need your assistance to disable the LOKI Weapon.'' Counselor: ''Yes sir.'' (An ordinance pod is fired and lands on the surface.) Wash: ''What the hell?'' Amon:'' What is that?'' (The pod opens and Princess Luna exits) Amon: ''YOU!'' Princess Luna: ''It's over, Amon!'' (Luna release a blast from her horn and injures Amon. Amon then retreats and attempts to fire LOKI, but to no avail.) Amon: ''WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!'' Carolina: ''I'm afraid you've been shut down, Amon.'' Princess Luna:'' I have no idea how you have managed to escape the Fog of Lost Souls.'' Carolina: ''Luna isn't going to like this, but I don't have a choice.'' (Carolina then executes Amon) Princess Luna: Agent Carolina, that was never necessary. (Carolina just looks at Luna and walks toward extraction. Back on the Mother of Invention...) Director: ''We've managed to deactivate the LOKI Weapon before Amon could fire it. How bad was he, Agent Carolina?'' Carolina: ''We stood no chance against him, sir. He's a bloodbender, our armor's not rated for protection against that.'' Director: That would explain why Code Blue was issued. (To Luna) Your Highness, it's an honor to have you aboard. Princes Luna: ''It is my pleasure, Dr. Church.'' Counselor: We should be returning to Equestria within the next hour, you Highness. Princess Luna:'' Thank you, Counselor.'' (Later, after returning home. Luna is with Littlefoot and his Mother to help with the migration. Littlefoot is looking around for food.) Princess Luna: ''Trouble, Littlefoot?'' Littlefoot: ''Mother was here not to long ago, where is she?'' Princess Luna: ''I'm sure she's just getting you something to eat. This is the only place with greens for at least another 2 hours. (Sees Littlefoot's Mother arriving) Like I told you, child, she was getting you something.'' Littlefoot's Mother:'' Here, Littlefoot.'' Littlefoot: ''Thanks Mother.'' Princess Luna: ''The end of this forest is down there.'' Littlefoot's Mother:'' It'll be a longer travel before we get there. Would you like to go ahead of us?'' Princess Luna:'' No. Order members stay together. I will not leave anyone behind.'' Littlefoot: ''Mother, what's "The Order"?'' Littlefoot's Mother:'' The Order is a group that defends those who can't fend for themselves and enforce the ways of all life.'' Princess Luna: ''The Order of the Just are the last line of enforcement to our laws, young one.'' (Littlefoot smiles. Luna then turns to the former's mother.) Princess Luna:'' It's time we continued.'' Littlefoot's Mother:'' Yes. Come now, my Littlefoot.'' (Littlefoot follows behind his Mother and Princess Luna. They then leave the forest. Shortly after leaving the forest, Littlefoot's Mother hears something strange.) Littlefoot: What is it, Mother? Littlefoot's Mother:'' Something isn't right. Stay with the Princess, Littlefoot.'' Littlefoot: Alright. Princess Luna:'' Don't worry, child. Your Mother will return.'' (Mama Longneck goes to investigate what is happening. What she finds is terrifying.) Littlefoot's Mother:'' (In shock) No.'' (Mama Longneck then heads back to Luna) Princess Luna:'' What is it?'' Littlefoot's Mother:'' it's him, Luna. The Didact.'' Princess Luna:'' Impossible.'' (The two are about to go stop the Didact. Luna first goes over to Littlefoot.) Princess Luna:'' Littlefoot, go find your Grandparents and stay with them!'' (Littlefoot runs off to find his Grandparents.) Part 2 Characters Heroes Princess Luna (Present and Flashback) Princess Celestia (Present) Littlefoot's Mother (Flashback) Littlefoot (Flashback) Dr. Leonard Church (Flashback) Aang (40 years old/Flashback) Four Seven Niner (Flashback) Thomas Lasky (Present and Flashback) Librarian (Present) Villains The Didact (Flashback) *Promethean Knights (Flashback) Transcript Reflections, Part 2 Flashed back to October 5, 2012 (Mama Longneck and Luna slowly approaches the Didact.) The Didact:'' Your foolish attempt to attack is useless.'' (The Didact then turns around and grabs Luna) The Didact:'' The Princess of the Night tried a misguided attempt to scilence me. You've should've known better.'' (Mama Longneck then sees a number of Promethean Knights going after Littlefoot.) Littlefoot's Mother:'' Littlefoot!!'' (Littlefoot starts running from the Knights, but it turns out that there's also some infront of him.) Littlefoot:'' Help!!!'' (All of a sudden, a 40 year old Aang arrives to fight off the Promethean Knights. Aang uses his airbending and defeats half of them.) Aang:'' (To Littlefoot) Go! Find the rest of your herd!'' (Littlefoot continues on. The Didact still has ahold of Luna.) The Didact:'' So absurd.'' (Mama Longneck then attacks the Didact, freeing Luna.) The Didact: You misunderstand the power I possess! (The Didact uses all the power he has, grasps Mama Longneck, and throws her down the lava pit, allegidly killing her.) Princess Luna:'' NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'' The Didact:'' So foolish of her to do so.'' (All of a sudden, Aang in his full Avatar State attacks the Didact. Four Seven Niner then arrives in a Pelican and fires at the Didact. Luna then charges all the power she has and then fires it at the Didact, causing a small explosion and he as well falls into the lava pit.) Four Seven Niner:'' Director, this is Four Seven Niner. Extracting the Princess and the young Apatosaurus.'' Director:'' Get them back here ASAP!'' (Four Seven Niner gets Luna and Littlefoot back to the Mother of Invention. Littlefoot is currently in the locker room when Luna and Lasky arrives. They have bad news for him.) Lasky: I'm sorry, Littlefoot. Luna wasn't able to revive your Mother. Princess Luna:'' All the power that I had I used against the Didact. I'm sorry. I wish it were otherwise.'' (Littlefoot starts tearing up. Luna galops over to him to comfort him. Back in the present.) Wash: ''We never knew what happened to the Didact after that.'' (Lasky enters) Lasky:'' Princess Celestia. She's here.'' Princess Celestia:'' Who's here?'' (the visitor that enters is the Librarian.) Princess Celestia: ''Librarian?'' Librarian:'' There isn't much time. We need to free the Hero of strength within the next twenty-four hours, or the Nightmare Forces will absorb everything in the Multiverse.'' TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:Flashback Arc Category:Freelancer Arc Category:Forerunner Arc Category:Transcripts